


30 Lines from 30 Times

by yukisadah



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AS BROTHERS - Freeform, Bill appears like once but w/e IT'S FINE!, But if you want to see it was Stancest then whatever floats your boat, But it is not intended to be Stancest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisadah/pseuds/yukisadah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 one-liners from Stan, Ford, and even something in-between! From anger to hurt to regret to affection. Brotherly interactions ahoy! not intended to be Stancest, but if you want to see it that way then you be you, my friends. You be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Lines from 30 Times

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one-liners before so I thought I'd try to give it a go!! I love the Stan twins so much, these crotchety old men...why do I love them...

**01\. You were right about me.**

 

Turning his head away from his brother’s gaze, two eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror, barely managing to hold back from flinching away under the guilt his reflection brought, Stan chuckled, “You were right about me, Sixer. You and dad. You always were.”

 

**02\. I was wrong about you.**

 

Hands grasping onto the trench coat Ford himself had been wearing earlier that very same day, the elder man sobbed, face buried into his brother’s shoulder, “No, Stan, I was wrong about you. I’m sorry...for everything.”

 

**03\. This cancels out the hurt.**

 

Seeing his brother now, for the first time in the ten years since he had been kicked out, Stan couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sensation of joy at seeing his brother, all sense of fear and hurt from the incident a decade ago and the sequence of events he had come to call his life preceding it were wiped from his mind at the sight of his brother’s familiar face.

 

**04\. I need to want you.**

 

Slamming his elbows down on the metal table, Stan fisted his hands into his hair and let out a growl of frustration; this was difficult, the math and whatever mumbo-jumbo Ford had been working on was way over his head, but if he wanted to save his brother (and he did), he had to need to want him back enough to figure it all out.

 

**05\. You can be like me.**

 

“See, Stan, if you just put your mind to it, you can be just as smart as me,” Ford (though Ford was gone, wasn’t he, pushed through a portal by...) smiled at Stan, a proud expression on his face that the younger twin hadn’t seen for over twenty years.

 

**06\. I want to need you.**

 

Looking down at the postcard in his hands, Ford gave a frown of uncertainty, still wary as to whether he should send the letter or not-- he missed his brother, but...in the end, his negative feelings won out and he turned away once again.

 

**07\. Prove it.**

 

As he stood, blue flames licking away at his skin and encompassing him into oblivion, Stan smiled.

 

**08\. I’m cruel.**

 

Turning away from the window, Ford felt a smile teeter along the lines of his face, unable to shake away the cold hard feeling of watching his twin, his only twin, be rejected and turned away.

 

**09\. Always wondered what this’d be like.**

 

Arm around his brother, Stan gave a laugh of boisterous joy, feeling ecstatic that for the first time he had what he had always dreamt of reaching as a child.

 

**10\. I’m broken.**

 

Looking down at the cracked lens of the glasses in his hands, Stan couldn’t help but feel they reflected more than just the wear and tear of thirty years of solitude.

 

**11\. Thought I needed this.**

 

As Ford and he tumbled across the ground of the lab, Stan couldn’t help but wonder why he had thought he had needed this for so long.

 

**12\. I’m drunk.**

 

“....?” hanging up as soon as the voice on the other end spoke up, Stan leaned against the wall of the payphone booth, trying to make the world stop spinning, if only for a moment.

 

**13\. I want to hurt you.**

 

As he shoved his brother back, the only thought on the younger’s mind was how he wanted Ford to hurt and feel the pain he had endured for ten long grueling years alone on the streets.

 

**14\. I’m awake and you’re breathing.**

 

Scrambling up from his bunk, Ford looked down at his brother, eyes wild and breathing in a frenzy, letting the soft rhythm of his younger sibling’s exhales slowly calm him down from his nightmare.

 

**15\. This is my desperation in action.**

 

“We have to do it, it’s the only way, Ford,” Stan grabbed at his brother’s red jacket, pulling him close as they stood waiting for Bill to return once more.

 

**16\. I want to break you.**

 

Stan had learnt the hard way how necessary it was to be in control of your “mindscape” when a certain neon glowing triangle had begun to make frequent nightly visits into his dreams.

 

**17\. Wish I didn’t love you.**

 

Looking down at the doodle of a small boat he had haphazardly made while thinking down by the lake, the male frowned and quickly scribbled it out, trying to push all semblance of _that_ from his mind.

 

**18\. I pity you.**

 

Seeing his brother now, after ten long years with a crazed look in his eyes screaming some incoherent bullshit, Stan couldn’t help but pity the other.

 

**19\. This isn’t about you at all.**

 

Ford couldn’t understand why his brother was so upset, all he wanted was for the other to get as far away from him as possible-- the fate of the universe depended on it.

 

**20\. I hate you, you bitch.**

 

“You know, I really am beginning to hate you,” Stan narrowed his eyes, staring down at the soon-to-be-smuggled pug wriggling around in his arms.

 

**21\. You’ll do.**

 

Adjusting his fez, then looking down at his hands (his _five-fingered_ hands), Bill gave a grin and moved to go downstairs, “Oh yes, Fez, you’ll do nicely.”

 

**22\. I hate myself.**

 

Looking down at his hands ( _his hands that had ruined his brother’s life, his chance at winning the science fair, that had pushed him into some kind of weird magical portal--_ ) Stan could only think about how much of a screw up he really was.

 

**23\. You remind me of me.**

 

Sitting down next to his great-niece and watching her look sadly down at the scrapbook she had been keeping throughout the summer, Stan couldn’t help but find something familiar in her sadness.

 

**24\. I want you to hate me.**

 

Throwing the broom to clearly aggravated Dipper, the sixty-something year old turned, making his way back to his office (because he knew the only way to be strong, to survive, was to stand up to authority, even if it meant making Dipper hate him).

 

**25\. You remind me of someone.**

 

“Dipper, why don’t you go outside for a bit and play with your sister instead of sitting around investigating all this ‘paranormal’ junk you’re always going on about.”

 

**26\. I can be like you.**

 

Pulling the lever to start up the portal, Stan took a step back as it started up, “It took a while, but I finally figured it all out, just like you did, Poindexter.”

 

**27\. Author’s Choice → Just us two.**

 

“Don’t worry, bro, one day you and me are gonna sail far away from everyone and have tons of adventures together!”

 

**28\. Author’s Choice → I’m sorry.**

 

Hugging his brother tightly as the younger stared on in a blank daze, Ford could only repeat one phrase in his head endlessly-- _I’m sorry, Stanley._

 

**29\. Author’s Choice → Fly away.**

 

“I want to go, Stanley.”

 

**30\. Author’s Choice → Don’t do anything stupid.**

 

“Stan, don’t you dare do anything stupid and reckless,” Ford warned, watching as his brother stood on the edge of the railing of the Stan O’ War II, preparing to jump into the icy stormy depths they were perched upon.


End file.
